Flaming Heart
by sasha22797
Summary: "Velma Dinkley watched in horror as the fire licked its way across the corridor and slowly engulfed the doorframe in flames." Velma was not in the best emotional state. What would Shaggy do to comfort her? (not the best summary, really)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.  
Warning: Some smut in later chapters.**

 **Hi guys! It's my first ever Scooby Doo fanfiction (I'm obsessed with Shelma), and I hope I made the characters not too OOC :")**

 **By the way, this story occurs after Mysteries Inc left Crystal Cove and stayed in a penthouse... somewhere...**

 **-xxx-**

Velma Dinkley watched in horror as the fire licked its way across the corridor and slowly engulfed the door frame in flames. She was cornered, trapped between a boarded window and a burning hallway.

 _Think, think, think,_ she gritted her teeth, pulling the collar of her turtleneck over her nose and mouth, trying not to breathe the smoke that was stinging her eyes. She looked around the room - the walls were covered from ceiling to floor with books, which were starting to burn. Leave it to Velma's luck to run into a room filled with dry old pages while being chased by a fire.

 _Think, think, think._

She wondered about the rest of the gang, they had split up to search the house, and as always, she went alone. She had found clues (an old family photograph with the faces scratched off, a few cigarette butts, and the remaining of what seemed like dried coffee in a paper cup), and was about done with the second floor when she heard gunshot noises and saw that the staircase were already in flames. She was forced to retreat into last room in the corridor - the library with boarded windows.

She climbed onto the desk under the window and pulled at the wooden planks. One came off, but the space it uncovered wasn't big enough for her to go through, and there was still the glass. Coughing, she mustered all the strength she had left and slammed the glass with the plank in her hands. Once. Twice. The glass shattered and she thankfully breathed in the cool night air.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" she called out through the crack, "Help! Anyone!"

The tongues of flame were creeping towards her - almost at her ankles now, yet she doesn't have enough energy to remove another plank, despite the newfound oxygen. She could feel her bangs stick to her forehead and sweat drenching her sweater.

Looking around desperately through the crack in the glass, she spotted a familiar green scarf.

"Daph-," she tried to scream, but was cut off by a coughing fit. Her body couldn't take it. Her vision blurred and her muscles trembled - and then she collapsed.

-xxx-

Velma felt cold wind slap her face gently as she swung back to consciousness. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced them open a millimeter. She noticed that her glasses weren't at the bridge of her nose anymore. A moment later, her senses came back and a sharp, searing pain burned on her left shoulder and calf. She let out a loud, pained "Ungh!"

"Guys! She's awake!" She heard a familiar female voice and became aware that she was on a stretcher, and that sirens were screaming in her ears.

"What -," she started weakly, but her throat was dry, her lungs burned, and the pain in her shoulder and calf was only growing.

"Velma, zoinks, like, stay with me, man."

That was Shaggy. He sounded worried, but she had no strength to reply. Her face contorted in pain as they placed her in the back of the ambulance and slammed the door shut.

Velma gasped in shock when one of the pediatricians ripped her sweater at the front, but before she had a chance to react, his partner had pushed a needle into her arm and soon she was unconscious.

-xxx-

It was about 11 in the morning the next day when Velma finally opened her eyes. She blinked several times before registering the fact that she was in the hospital. Without her glasses, the room was just a blur of white, but the needle in the back of her hand and the fact that she was still alive tells her that she was obviously in the hospital.

"Hey guys! She's up!" She heard a voice on her right and squinted at the direction. Blonde. Fred. She saw the rest of the gang - blotches of purple, brown, and green coming towards her.

"Hey, Velms, like, how're you feeling?" Shaggy's face came to focus as he placed her glasses (probably a spare) on her nose.

"Hideous," she croaked, and she wasn't joking. She smelled like charred meat, and she was sure that her hair was matted to her forehead. She needed a bath. Badly. But the gang laughed anyways, and Daphne sat on the edge of her bed to help her take a sip of water. _Oh the glory of water._

"What happened..?" She asked, wincing when she tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey, like, don't even try to get up."

"Rou'rl rip rour rarm roff," translate: you'll rip your arm off.

Velma gave up and leaned back down on her pillow, "Right. Well, then?"

"Well as you know we were looking for clues, you upstairs, me and Daph downstairs, and Shaggy and Scoob were in the basement," Fred started explaining, "Long story short the Flamester showed up when Scoob found a trapdoor leading somewhere below and they both ran back up and bumped into me and Daph."

"Yeah, like, the dude totally freaked us out!" Shaggy shuddered.

Daphne threw him an annoyed look and continued, "So of course we tried to leave the house, but the Flamester threw those fireballs at us and fried the staircase. And since the floors of the house were made of old, moldy wood..."

"Rit rall burned rown," (translate: it all burned down) Scooby finished.

"We called the firefighters and Shaggy heard your scream, but there was no way to scale the burning walls. They arrived a minute later but..," Fred shook his head.

"You like, passed out," Shaggy added.

Velma rolled her eyes, "Wow, like, I totally didn't notice."

Shaggy ignored her sarcastic comment and sat on the other side of her bed, near her left hip. "Like, when the pediatrics ripped your sweater open and tended to your shoulder I almost passed out myself!"

"What do you mean ripped my sweater?!" Velma's eyes grew wide with horror. Shaggy blushed a little, realizing what his words might imply.

"Well they needed to see how bad your injuries were," Daphne explained, "Then they injected you with anesthetics before treating to your second degree burns and cuts."

"If they knew they were gonna have to strip me, why was he allowed in the ambulance?!" She threw a dirty look at Shaggy, who flinched.

Sensing danger, Daphne placed a hand on Velma's good shoulder and said quickly, "We were all worried and insisted to come with you, but Fred had to drive the mystery machine and dogs aren't allowed, so me and Shaggy came with you. I mean, we didn't _know_."

Shaggy grinned apologetically when Velma threw him another look. It was one thing to be seen in your underwear, and another to be seen in your underwear by an ex-boyfriend when your skin is covered in soot and your hair drenched with sweat, smelling like coal. She hated being pathetic, reliant, or helpless. Last night, she was all that, if not much more gross.

The gang left for lunch an hour later and the doctor came by Velma's room to change her bandages and tell her that her burn wounds will scar. She accepted the news easily. Scars don't matter. None of them are going to show through her turtlenecks and knee socks anyways. Although this basically means goodbye to any dreams she'd had of ever becoming hot. Not like she had better chances without the burns anyways.

The gang had offered to take turns in sleeping over at the hospital to accompany her, but she refused. She preferred to be alone. Like always. Actually, no, it wasn't that she wanted to be alone, but watching her friends pairing up all the time made her realize, that she will never come first to any of them. When the time comes, Fred and Daphne will choose each other the way Shaggy had chosen Scooby over her a few months back. She was always the overlooked one, the odd one out.

-xxx-

A little less than a week later, Velma was discharged from the hospital, but her burns have yet to heal completely. Her skin was still raw and doing everyday things can still be difficult. What made it worse was that the gang acted like she needed help with every little thing like showers and meals. Sure they meant well, but it made her feel dependent. She hated it.

Few days after she was back in the penthouse, Velma came up with a theory on the case of the Flamester, whom she was sure to be the young boy in the picture she had scavenged from the house. She had slipped it in her sweater during the fire and Daphne had picked it up when her clothing were ripped off her.

"Evan Crowe," Velma clicked her tongue, as she typed into her laptop, "Driven insane by his family's cruel disciplinary actions, Crowe was the only one to survive the car crash that killed his family, but it seemed like he hasn't really been seen for the last 12 years."

"Well, that explains why he was robbing banks and frying parents who tried to discipline their children. He's crazy and most definitely broke," Daphne added, leaning in to Velma's side.

"I also found some dried coffee and cigarette butts which looked pretty recent, and one of the bedrooms in the second floor was less dusty than the others," Velma continued. "The trapdoor Scooby found in his basement must have led to his stash of gunpowder, and it's safe to say that that was the only place in the house not made of wood - which explains why there were no big explosions despite the dangerous things kept down there."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? It's trapping time!" Fred exclaimed, running around the house to find his things. Shaggy and Scooby groaned, knowing they'll be bait again, and Velma stood up to pack her laptop, but Daphne stopped her.

"Wait," she said gravely, "Velma shouldn't go."

"What? Why?" Velma started to complain, "I'm perfectly fine!"

Unfortunately, the others agreed with Daphne. Annoyed and feeling a bit left out for the thousandth time, Velma crossed her arms and sat back down, sulking.

"I think someone needs to stay home with her to make sure she doesn't follow us," Daphne added. _Why_ , Velma thought sourly, _does Daphne know me so well_.

Shaggy and Scooby volunteered immediately, but were forced to play in a game of rock paper scissors in order to decide who stays home and who stays bait. Shaggy won. Velma groaned inwardly.

 **Thanks for reaching the end of chapter 1! There isn't much of the pairing in this chapter, but more will come, so please leave a review. I don't mind criticism :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.  
Warning: Some smut in the next chapter.**

 **I figured I should just upload three chapters at once since I have them all. I apologize for any OOC or too much bullshit.**

It was 16.30 in the afternoon and Velma sat crossed-legged on the couch in a t-shirt, pajama pants, and panda wool socks, re-reading Harry Potter while listening to songs on her iPod. Shaggy sat himself down beside her, munching a piece of the large sandwich he had made for his second lunch. Velma ignored him; she even seemed to not be bothered by how close he was sitting. Slightly irritated by her lack of attention, Shaggy reached out his free hand and pulled the left earphone out of Velma's ear and put it into his own.

"Zoinks, like, Velms, what kind of song is this? It's like, dripping with melanchelly," Shaggy winced.

"It's _'melancholy'_ , and this is a great song," she rolled her eyes.

"Hm… 'Breakup songs 16'?" Shaggy raised his eyebrows. He had picked up her iPod to change the song and noticed the playlist she was listening to. It was the one she told him she'd listened to for a month after they broke up.

Velma felt the heat creep into her face. "Give me that," she scowled, trying to snatch it back from Shaggy, who stood and raised his arm to get the iPod out of her reach.

"Come and get it," he smirked.

Cursing their difference in height, Velma stood on tiptoes and desperately tried to reach his hand, obviously to no avail. "Jinkies, Shaggy," she whined, "give it back!"

He only snickered and jumped onto the couch, winding the earphones around the device. Annoyed, she pounced on him, pushing him off the back of the couch and both let out a shriek as she fell on top of him.

Shaggy winced as he rubbed the back of his head, "Like, ouch."

Trying her best to ignore her thundering heart, Velma snatched her iPod and untangled herself from him. She then stomped into her room, trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

An hour later, Velma walked out of her room fully dressed in a sleeveless orange turtleneck, a red cardigan, and the rest of her trademark outfit (red skirt, knee-high socks, mary-janes). Shaggy, who was watching TV and munching popcorns, raised his eyebrow and looked at her in question.

"Where are you, like, going?"

"Out," she replied shortly, checking her hair on one of the mirrors Daphne had insisted to put in the living room.

"Like, what the hell for?"

Velma sighed exasperatedly, "It's none of your business, Shaggy."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Shaggy put down his popcorn bowl and approached her. "But like, I promised to not let you out! And you're, like, so not healed yet!"

Velma turned to him and glared. Shaggy took a step back. "Jinkies, Shaggy! I'm _fine_. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And plus, the gang called and said the Flamester hasn't shown up, and that they probably won't make it back tonight. They won't notice I'm ever gone, and you won't even have to think of an excuse."

She stomped out before Shaggy could stop her.

-xxx-

Evan Crowe ate his soup quietly, watching the bespectacled woman in front of him finish hers. Velma Dinkley seemed like no threat - small, plain, invisible - but Evan knows that she's smarter than she let on, and he knows she knows his secret. But right now, she doesn't know who he was, as he was hiding behind a new identity he picked up a few months ago. Right now, he is John Edwards, a surgical intern.

Crowe smiled at Velma and she smiled back shyly. _Little girls are so easy_ , he thought, _bullshit and some flowers did just the trick._

-xxx-

Velma smiled when her eyes met John's. He was almost 10 years older than her, but John Edwards had the most intoxicating smile. She was skeptical at first, when her doctor put her in the young intern's care. But then he was nice. He brought her flowers, and visited her more often than necessary, and one day she realized she'd warmed up to him. When she texted him saying she'd been left behind by the gang, he had called her up and invited her to dinner. And for the sole purpose of rebelling against the gang and to annoy Shaggy, she thought why the hell not.

"How'd you like the soup?" he smiled.

"For a bright green liquid that has floating tentacles in it, this is actually pretty great."

John laughed. She grinned and drank the last spoonful of soup. He got the bill (she insisted on paying for her half), then they both got into his car.

-xxx-

Shaggy Rogers watched as Velma and her date walked out of the restaurant. His brows furrowed together when he finally saw the man who is now opening the door of his car for Velma. _Isn't that the weird intern from the hospital?_

He jumped into the cab he'd used to follow her to the restaurant. He had paid the driver in advance for the whole night and they both waited for almost more than an hour outside the Chinese restaurant. Shaggy had to admit, he was worried sick, and now that he had seen her in a car with that Edward Cullen dude, he was so close to fuming.

"Like, dude, follow that car," he told the driver and sat tensely in the back of the cab, watching the black car move towards the direction of their apartment. Except after a while, the car changed direction.

-xxx-

"John, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm just taking the long way round. I want to show you something," he smiled, but kept his eyes on the road.

Velma's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It wasn't like it's _that_ difficult for her to trust someone, but there was something off about John tonight. The way he dressed, the smell of his car… She didn't know exactly what, but there definitely was something wrong.

About ten minutes later, the car stopped in an empty lot near the woods, and Velma knew at that moment that she was right. She discretely pulled out a Swiss-Army knife from her little red sling bag and held it hidden on her right hand.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Velma turned to John, but he didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into a kiss and climbed on top of her. And then it hit her. The familiar smell, gunpowder and coffee, was exactly how the room in the Crowe's abandoned house had smelled like.

Velma gasped and raised her knife, but he was too quick. He gripped her wrist and wrenched the knife away, throwing it to the backseat. "I knew you were the smart one," he smirked and tied both her wrist above her head with a zip-tie. Her scarred shoulder stung a little, and she winced in pain as he proceeded to kiss her, running his fingers roughly around her thighs and under her shirt.

"Stop –," Velma squirmed, pushing his face away with her tied hands. Angered, 'John' raised his right hand and slapped her hard across the face, then shoved a rag into her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Don't fight, Velma," he snickered, "You don't want to die a virgin, do you? I can help you with that."

 _Disgusting,_ Velma thought as tears threatened to fall onto her stinging cheek. Crowe whispered in her ears, all the horrible things she knew were true. She struggled and fought, but her small stature was working against her. She hated herself for falling for this. Hated that, for a moment, she believed someone finally sees her. And she loathed this man, this kind of villain, who feels the need to disgrace his victim and hurt her physically and emotionally as much as possible, before finally killing her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly stopped fighting.

Evan Crowe smirked, "That's a good girl." Then he reached to pull her panties from under her skirt to the middle of her thighs. He grabbed her breasts and sucked on her neck, biting her jaw. Velma waited as he slowly let his guard down. Velma's heart thundered as she took the chance and kneed him real hard on his balls. Crowe roared in pain and straightened on reflex, hitting his head on the ceiling of his own car.

Velma reached for the handle and opened the car door, stumbling out.

-xxx-

Shaggy squinted and watched from afar as the black sedan came to a stop. He told the cab to turn the lights off and stop 20 feet away from the car, then waited for something to happen. He didn't know whether they were making out, or if she was being strangled to death. It was awfully quiet and too dark to see anything. After five minutes of waiting, however, Shaggy told the cabbie to wait and stepped out of the vehicle. He figured that whatever they're doing, he wanted them to stop, and he didn't care if Velma won't speak to him for weeks. He'll drag her home if he has to.

He took big strides and was about six feet away from the car when the passenger door sprang open and Velma stumbled out. She seemed surprised to see him, but ran towards him anyways, and Shaggy's eyes widen when he saw that her hands were tied.

"RUN," she screamed at him as she reached him and both ran to the waiting cab.

"WAIT YOU BITCH," they heard Crowe yell.

Shaggy pushed Velma into the back of the cab, got in, and ordered the driver to turn around immediately.

"Drive to the nearest main street," Velma heaved, "We need to blend in with other cabs."

"Like, what the hell happened?!"

Velma looked at Shaggy and whispered, her voice trembling, "It was Crowe. John Edwards was Evan Crowe all along."

"Zoinks! Crowe – you mean, like, the Flamester?! But what does he want?" Shaggy ran a hand through his hair, horrified.

"To kill me I think, then the rest of the gang. We know too much," Velma stated bitterly.

Shaggy stared at her with disbelieve. Her cheek was starting to bruise and her turtleneck looked worn, like it's been pulled loose. Above it, on her jaw and neck, were –

"Are you going to sit there like an idiot or will you help free me from this?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Shaggy blinked. He reached to his pocket and pulled out his own Swiss-Army knife – the exact replica of hers (she had bought two of the same for both of them when they were dating), and carefully slice away the zip-tie on her wrists.

Velma pulled her hands away from Shaggy's and turned to the cab driver, "Drop us at the Diamond Hotel on 17th Street."

"Hotel? Like, aren't we going home?"

"Shaggy, he was an intern at my hospital, with access to all my records. He knows my address," Velma seethed. Sometimes she wants to strangle Shaggy for his lack of common sense. She turned her head and looked to the back to the street behind them. They were almost at the main street now, and Crowe wasn't following them. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her seat.

"Velma," Shaggy started, he his eyebrows met and he reached out a hand to touch Velma's jaw, "is this…?"

Suddenly, Velma became aware that she had almost been robbed off her virginity and that her panties were still tangled above her knees. She pushed Shaggy's hand away and slid the panties down the rest of her legs, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Velms, what –," Shaggy sputtered, but Velma just grabbed the knife out of his hand and started ripping through her pink underwear. "Velma, hey! Like, what are you doing?!" he grabbed her wrist and snatched the knife away, stowing them safely in his back pocket. "Zoinks, V, what did he do to you?"

Velma clenched her fists and bit her tongue. She hated being pathetic, she hated being pitiful, especially in front the man who broke her heart, but the tears were so close to falling.

"V, look at me," Shaggy put his forefinger and thumb under her chin and raised her face gently. Their eyes met, and Shaggy felt his limbs go limp. Her eyes were wet, and she was biting her bottom lip, trying hard not to let the tears fall. He had almost never seen Velma cry. Shaggy opened his mouth to say something, but the cab came to a halt.

"Uhh.. we're here, guys," the cabbie muttered loudly, obviously wanting them to leave as soon as possible.

As if awaken from a trance, Velma thanked the cabbie and walked out of the car as quickly as she can. Shaggy followed. They entered the hotel lobby and Velma talked to the receptionist to book a room (since they can't afford two), and they went on the elevator to the fifth floor.

When they reached the room, Velma slipped out of her shoes and took out her phone to call Daphne.

"Daphne, John Edwards – the intern who took care of me in the hospital, he was Evan Crowe," she explained with the most stable voice she could muster. "I don't have my laptop with me, but by now I think he's already in our building. I'm hoping that he'll be caught in one of traps Fred set in the penthouse, but just in case, don't come home tonight," she paused, "Yes, we're at Diamond Hotel right now. Yes, I'll – I'll explain the details tomorrow. Ok, alright, and please bring me a new set of clothes, plus underwear," then she hung up.

Shaggy watched as Velma stopped pacing around the room and flipped her cellphone closed. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Velma," Shaggy started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly, opening the closet to take one of the robes provided by the hotel. Then she walked straight to the bathroom, closed the door, and washed and scrubbed herself until her skin was sore. She felt disgusting. She can still feel his hands and mouth everywhere, hear the words he whispered in her ears. Then she gathered up her clothing, including her ripped underwear, and kicked it to the corner. She _never_ want to ever see those clothes again.

When she opened the bathroom door, wrapped in the hotel bathrobe, she was surprised to find Shaggy waiting, his eyes serious and his mouth set with worry. "Tell me what happened," he said sternly.

Looking at him, Velma's eyes welled up again. She was breaking apart, and he was right there. She was dying to fall into his arms and let him glue her back together, but her pride was in the way, so she just swallowed and said nothing. To her surprise, Shaggy picked her up off the ground and sat her on the edge of one of the beds then he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Tell me," he said again, and Velma's lips trembled as she finally burst into tears. He hugged her and she hugged him back, burying her face on the nape of his neck, sobbing.

 **Thanks for reaching the end of chapter 2! I didn't think you'll make it this far, but truly appreciated!**

 **Warning: There WILL be smut in the next chapter so be ready.**

 **Please comment/review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.  
Warning: SMUT ALERT**

 **FINALLY SOME LEMON MWAHAHAHAH.**

Shaggy put his fifth slice of pizza back on the plate and curled his fingers into fists. Velma had ordered pizzas from room service and was now telling him in detail about what happened, and soon he was losing his appetite.

"I just – I _know_ all the words he said were true, and that's why I should have realized it from the beginning," she sobbed, hugging her knees.

"What exactly," Shaggy interrupted for the first time, he felt cold to the bones, "did he, like, say?"

Velma bit her bottom lip again and swallowed, "He… well he was just whispering, saying that I was stupid, and that if I was really smart I would have known that any man who gets attracted to someone like… _this_ … must be pretending, and that he would help me to not die a virgin and the such…"

Shaggy sucked in oxygen into his lungs. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. He loathed himself and he loathed Crowe.

"I mean, I _know_ I'll always be second choice, that I'll always be invisible and overlooked, especially next to Daphne," Velma stifled a sob, "I know that I will always be alone, and I should've been fine with it, I've already accepted all that a long, long time ago. But for some reason, it still hurt."

Closing the gap between them, Shaggy pulled Velma into a hug and she started sobbing again. "You're not alone," he said softly "The gang's here for you, _I'm_ here for you. Like, there's totally nothing for you to worry about, Velms."

Velma sobbed even louder, "No one's ever – going to – love me."

Shaggy pulled away from the hug and held her shoulders firmly. He looked her in the eyes and said, in the most serious way she'd ever seen him in, "Don't ever. Say that again."

Velma's lips quivered as she noticed that he wasn't using the word 'like' as much as usual, and she nodded. "Well, I guess that's all," she shrugged, "I should like, wash all this off," she gestured to her tear-stained face, then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. She hated to admit that talking to Shaggy had made her heart so much lighter and she felt so much better for the first time in weeks. She reached for a small towel and was drying her face when she felt arms around her waist.

Heat crept from the base of her neck into her cheeks and Velma whirled around, only to be greeted by Shaggy's gentle lips. She squealed in surprise, but melted into the kiss immediately. God, how she'd missed his sweet kisses, his gentle hugs, his thin, strong arms and lean muscles, which melded so perfectly with her tiny body.

Soon she was pinned against the wall of the bathroom, her legs wrapped against his tiny waist as they kissed passionately – tongues meeting each other again after so long. They broke off for air after several minutes, and Velma reached for her glasses, putting them on. Before she said anything else, he hauled her ass over his shoulders and half-threw her on the bed. Their eyes met and she could see the lust in his eyes. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _maybe it's alright to think someone really wants me, just one more time._

Shaggy climbed on top of her and claimed her lips again. He caressed her bruised cheek, and used his other hand to wrap her legs around his waist. The heat was now enveloping her body, centering in her most intimate parts. She felt herself getting moist as Shaggy's throbbing member rubbed against her, and she silently cursed her lack of undergarments.

Velma ran her fingers through Shaggy's soft brown hair, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a while, tongue battling against one another.

When they broke off the second time, Shaggy used his arms to support himself on top of Velma, so as to not crush her below him. He looked into her big brown eyes and felt blood rush into his face. Her face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen, a pretty shade of crimson. He removed her legs from around his waist and sat up. Velma followed.

"I'm, like, so sorry, Velms," he started, "I don't, like, know what's gotten into me… After all you've been through tonight, I-"

Velma put a finger over his lips. She looked at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen on her. "It's okay," she smiled sadly. "I missed you so much."

Shaggy couldn't take it. He was so angry at Crowe, for ever hurting such an innocent, beautiful woman, and he was overwhelmed by how much he wanted her. _Why_ , he thought to himself, _did I ever let her go?_

"I missed you too," he smiled back. He raised his hand and touched her bruised cheek and his face crumpled in pain, "How could I ever let this happen to you?" His fingers trailed down her cheekbones down to her jaw and neck. There were bite marks, dark patches of skin where the bastard's dirty mouth had touched her. His hands reached the front of her robes, and he raised his eyes to meet hers, asking for permission. She looked at him straight in the eyes and guided his hand to the knot on the robe. She was afraid, nervous, insecure, but she didn't hesitate. They both pulled at the string and the knot came off.

Shaggy swallowed as he gently slid the robe down her shoulders.

"Wait," Velma swallowed. She stood up at the side of the bed and let the robe fall in a pool around her ankles.

Shaggy sucked in a deep breath as he took her in. Her moon-pale skin and soft brown hair seemed to shine in the dim lights of the bedroom, and her round, supple breasts and light-colored nipples were driving him crazy. He clenched his fists and promised himself to be patient.

Velma was getting tenser and more insecure every second as Shaggy's eyes roamed around her naked figure. She hugged herself, embarrassed, but Shaggy took her hands in his and pulled them away slowly.

"Like, don't do that. You're beautiful," he whispered. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and lifted her up onto his lap. Their lips met again, and Velma tugged on Shaggy's baggy shirt, desperate to not be the only one so exposed. He helped her pull it over his head and threw it across the room, then they both fondled with his zipper and pulled his trousers down to his knees without breaking the kiss.

Shaggy ran his hands down her sides, and flipped her onto her back on the bed. He sat up and marveled at the sight one more time before claiming her neck. He trailed kisses over the marks Crowe left and sucked on her skin. Velma mewled. She was getting wetter and wetter by the minute, and Shaggy's hands were hot on her breasts, stomach, and thighs, and his hard staff was rubbing against her through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Velma moaned and sighed as Shaggy's mouth moved to her breasts and down to her stomach, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Jinkies! Shaggy, what -," she squealed when Shaggy tried to part her legs, his face dangerously close to her womanhood. She gasped, covering her parts "Not there!"

"Trust me, V," he smiled, "just relax," then he dove between her legs without warning. She squealed moaned as he licked her folds and sucked on her clit, then gasped when he entered one finger into her vagina, and then another. Lacing her fingers through Shaggy's hair, she held onto his head for support as her orgasm ripped through her and she trembled, screaming his name.

Gasping for air, Velma released Shaggy's hair and looked at his smirking face.

"I bet no monster can make you scream like that," he grinned.

Panting, Velma suppressed a grin and teased, "Not even the one in your pants?"

"We'll see about that," he said, taking off his boxers and revealing his hardened wood. Velma licked her dry lips as she stared at it with half-closed eyes. The lean boy smiled shyly, "Like, it's not much."

"You're gorgeous," Velma whispered, mostly to herself, but Shaggy heard her and he grinned. Their eyes met again and it felt like they've never broken up. A thousand unspoken words were said and as hazel green eyes meet deep brown ones.

"Your turn," Velma smirked and she pushed Shaggy down on the bed and started to work with him. She took his shaft in her hand and stroked, in a teasing and painfully slow manner. She stretched her neck and started to plant kisses on his collarbones. Impatient, Shaggy covered her hand in his and urged her to stroke faster. Biting her lip, Velma lowered her head and kissed the tip. Shaggy shuddered.

"More," he croaked, "Please, V. Like, stop teasing."

She obliged, taking him fully in her mouth. Several moments later, however, Shaggy growled and pulled away. "Wait," he huffed, trying to steady his breathing, "we can't let it end here." In a flash, he'd switch their positions and he was now hovering above her.

"You ready?"

"Be gentle," she squeaked.

Slowly, Shaggy entered her inch by inch until he was fully inside. It felt amazing. _She_ felt amazing. The walls of her vagina enveloped his member tightly and it was all he could do not to fuck her hard there and then.

Velma tried to relax, but she could feel him pulsing inside of her and it made her nervous. However much her romance novels have taught her about sex, nothing compares to what she was feeling at the moment. He was deep in her (literally), and she was deep in him. He was everywhere - on her neck, on her lips, on her chest, on her stomach. They were drowning in each other, and yet they'd rather suffocate than having to part.

They rocked together, and Shaggy started to move faster as Velma tried to keep up with his pace. She moaned with every thrust and moved her hips with his rhythm.

Shaggy kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his breath steady, determined not to come first. Velma, however, was on the edge of her second orgasm that night, and as he hit her G-spot repeatedly, she screamed and arched her back, pulling on Shaggy's tangled hair. Knowing he's free to release, the tall man gave the woman laying below him a few more thrusts before pulling out and coming all over her stomach.

Both Mystery Inc. members breathed heavily and looked in each other's eyes in silent smiles.

"I CAN DO IT LIKE A BROTHER, DO IT LIKE A DUDE," Velma's cell phone screamed from the bedside table, making them both jump. Pulling herself away from Shaggy, the brunette scrambled to grab her phone and put the call on loudspeaker. She mouthed "Daphne" to Shaggy and he scooted over to her side and attempted to listen.

"Hello?"

"Velma, we're at the lobby, where are you?"

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other, eyes wide.

"We're uhh… on the fifth floor, the first room on the left," she yelled to the phone.

"Okay, we're going up," came Daphne's reply. Velma didn't wait until Daphne hung up, she leapt and grabbed her robe, while Shaggy put on his boxers and pants in panic.

Shaggy's shirt just went over his head when there was a knock on the door. Scooby doo rushed in and excitedly pounced on Shaggy when the door swung open.

"Hey, Scoob," Shaggy laughed, but when Scooby froze, sniffing him, he became nervous.

"Raggy," the Great Dane spoke quietly with squinted eyes, "Rhat rid rou do?" translate: Shaggy, what did you do?

"I thought you guys were still down at Crowe's house?" Velma spoke quickly, sensing danger.

"Well, when we got your call we were actually halfway back into town, but then your warning made us think that maybe it's better to not come home tonight without a plan, and so we drove here," Daphne explained, flipping her hair over her shoulders as Fred coiled an arm around her waist. "So what happened?"

"It's a long story," Velma shrugged, avoiding their eyes. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Shaggy pull Scooby to a corner and bribe him with pizza. "Anyways I don't suppose you have an extra set of clothes… or anything for me to wear…?"

"Well, we didn't have time to go home, but we picked this dress up from a store along the way. We also got Shaggy a new shirt, I mean I figured he might need to change. But we didn't get any underwear, unfortunately."

Velma took the bag from Daphne and peeked inside. There was orange fabric against a green one, and as she pulled them out she realized that she could never wear that dress – not without underwear. It was _way_ too short. She told Daphne that, but the redhead just grinned and said it'll look good on her. Then they left for their own room after making Velma promise to tell them everything the next day.

Scooby-Doo gave Velma an odd look as she closed the door. He seemed to have taken the pizza bribe Shaggy had given to him and promised not to say anything to the other two members of the gang. Embarrassed at being found, Velma excused herself to take another shower, removing any remains of Shaggy that was left on her.

 **Please excuse how the sex scene was written, because I am literally and literarily inexperienced :")**

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter, but I haven't had an idea of how to end the story :")**

 **Please review :)))**


End file.
